Hetalia Ronpa: Of Luck and Despair
by DespairinglyLuckyYou
Summary: A series I'm working on. When Kiku Honda wakes up, all he can remember is his name, and that he is the Ultimate Luckster. Soon, he finds out that there are several others in the same situation as him, and they are all suddenly thrown into a deadly kill or be killed game, with the strange Monokuma as their headmaster. T for now, but will probably go up,.


Darkness. That was all he could see. He slowly opened his eyes, and realised that he was lying on the ground, along with several others. They were all he could see; the rest of the room was pitch black and he couldn't even tell where the walls started. He briefly wondered what he was doing there, but found out that he could only remember two things. One was his name; Kiku Honda. The other was that he was referred to as the 'Ultimate Luckster'. He crawled over to the nearest person, a blond boy with enormous eyebrows, but just as he went to shake the boy awake, his eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What am I doing here?! What-" the blond was either angry or afraid-Kiku couldn't tell. Probably both.

"Please calm down. I am in the same situation, I think. All I can remember is that I am Kiku Honda, Ultimate Luckster. What do you remember?" The moment he said this, a strange expression appeared on his face.

The boy then replied "So you remember as much as me? That is a relief. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am apparently the Ultimate Mage, although I somehow don't think it suits me…... It is a pleasure to meet you, Kiku Honda. I hope that we will get along in the future". Arthur paused for a second, before continuing, "…We should probably try to wake up the others, and see what they remember..." Kiku realised that there must have been several others behind him, and agreed.

The next person Kiku woke was not so quick to rise, and spoke slowly, still half asleep. He had olive skin, and brown hair. "…ge…..ou…" the boy said, still with one of his eyes closed.

Kiku, having no clue to what this person had said, asked, "What? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you just said…"

The brown haired bot replied, with the same sleepy tone "Hello…I...am…Herakles…Karpouzis…the Ultimate Philosopher….Nice to meet you…", he paused for a bit, "Where…are….we?"

"I have no idea. I apologise."

Herakles seemed to wake up a little more, and asked Kiku, "…I see…If it's not impolite to ask…who are you?"

"Eh?Ah, My name is Kiku Honda, I think. I'm the Ultimate Luckster, apparently…"

Herakles peered behind Kiku, "Should I try to wake up the others, like the person with big eyebrows over there…?"

"Please do.".

Next, Kiku came across a girl with brown hair, decorated with a flower. Once she had awoken, he cheerfully greeted Kiku, "Hello! It's nice to meet you, I think?" After a moment, she continued "…Where are we?".

"Nice to meet you too. It is a shame that it must be in such strange circumstances." In response to her question, Kiku said "Honestly, I have no idea where we are. My name is Kiku Honda. May I ask yours?"

She answered cheerfully, "My name? I'm Elizabeta Héderváry! Though it somehow sounds kinda cliché, I'm the Ultimate Scientist!" After several seconds of awkward silence between the two people, she questioned "Um.. Should I help wake the others, like the guy with big eyebrows and the sleepy guy as well?"

Glad to have something to say, Kiku responded "It would be a huge help.", and she went off.

The next person Kiku woke up was a blond, bearded boy, who was wearing clothing that was quite feminine. They rose gracefully, and as soon as they saw Kiku, greeted him with, "Hello! And what's someone as handsome as you doing in a place like this? Actually…What's a man as beautiful as me doing in a place like this?"

Kiku immediately thought _How do you know that you're good looking? I mean, you don't remember what you look like, do you?_

Apparently being able to read minds, he raised his voice, and responded with "How rude! How could someone with a voice like mine possibly look anything put perfect?"

_It was good to see that this person had a good grip on reality, _thought Kiku, _and how did he know what I was thinking?!_

"Um… I am named Kiku Honda, and am the Ultimate Luckster. If I may, who are you?" pondered Kiku"

"It is an honour to meet you, Kiku Honda. I am Francis Bonnefoy, the Ultimate Baker.", smiled Francis, "It's such a sexy name, no?"

Stunned into silence, Kiku excused himself by explaining that there was one person he needed to wake up that was left, and made his exit.

The final person left for Kiku to wake up had a strange colour of brown as his hair colour, and a strand of hair sticking out. They took a while to wake, but as soon as they did they started to cower, almost screaming, "Waaaaaaaa! Don't huuurrrt meee! I taste bad!"

"Eh? Ah! I'm not going to hurt or eat you! I promise!"

They calmed down a little, but still asked quietly, "You really promise?"

Kiku raised his voice a little, "I promise!"

After a small pause, the boy thanked him.

"Ah, I should introduce myself. My name is Kiku Honda, and I am the Ultimate Luckster. What about you?"

A strange 've' noise escaped the boy, and he introduced himself "I'm Feliciano Vargas…Ultimate Sweetheart…I'm sorry for acting so weird; I just have a really bad feeling-" Feliciano was interrupted, and was unable to continue his sentence.

* * *

**By the way, the chapters will update slowly because I'm making them into a set of videos that look like a Dangan Ronpa game. You can watch this part here: watch?v=i-nr3dXOF7o**


End file.
